Brothers' Secret
by CharmedCat17
Summary: the brother have a serious moment. rated for the idea in the story. revised again.
1. Brothers' Secret

okay I have fixed it again, with some help from someone to make the corrections i couldn't find. i though i had gotten rid of the author notes, but i guess i had changed the color before, or it didn't save the last time i made the correction on the document, sorry.I don't understand when it looks the way it does, but i cannot really fix that , and i don't knowhow so it will have to remain, unless it fixes itself

i have heard about the idea going around and i know that most people probably wouldn't want it to be true but you never know what could happen in someones life.

Brothers' secrets

Dean had gone to get some sort of food, his brother was still in the motel  
room, he hadn't wanted to come with him, not that Dean blamed him. Sam was  
feeling guilty about the whole Meg thing, she almost killing them and their  
father.

Dean sighed just thinking about it, he now knew that it was better to stay  
away from his father that he had left for a reason, to protect himself and  
to protect them from the creature that had killed their mother 22 years ago.  
Where they were concerned, John Winchester was vulnerable, he would drop  
whatever he could to save his sons, that had been proven only days ago, when  
he had showed up to save their asses.

"Sir, what can I get you?" A male voice broke through Dean's thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. Umm…" Dean looked around himself a line had grown. "I'll just  
step back." He said

Dean left the line. He didn't really want something that was fast food. Hell  
chips would be fine right now.

Dean walked out of one of the at least five hundredth fast food place he has been  
in since he was little. He walked back to his car. He drove across town to a  
convenient store. He grabbed some chips and something to drink. In all  
honestly he wouldn't have known what he had grabbed if he was asked just  
then. He never paid attention anymore, years of grabbing something helped  
blur it all together.

He actually paid for it with cash, it wouldn't have been more than ten  
dollars so it didn't really matter, most places won't take credit for some  
thing less than ten, at least in his experience.

He was once again back in his car, his baby as he called it, but at the  
moment his mind was somewhere else, even he didn't know where it was. He  
headed back to the motel, hoping he had grabbed something that his brother  
would eat. He got back to the dingy hotel and grabbed the bags that  
contained the food. He walked up to the room on the second floor, unlocked  
the door and looked to the bed that his brother had been sitting on when he  
had left.  
Sam was still there, but what he was doing made Dean drop the bag on the  
floor.

"Sam what the fuck are you doing?" Dean said as he walked towards the bed.

Sam looked up at him, as if he just noticed Dean in the doorway, in honesty  
he didn't know that his brother had even come in the room. Sam quickly  
covered what he was doing.

"Nothing." Sam said, as he looked at the bag Dean had dropped. "What did you  
get?"

"Sam why did you do that?" Dean asked. The door shut by it self, allowing someone to just move out of the way, and the door would slowly shut as long as nothing hit the door as it closed to stop it. The bag sat just inside the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said

Dean moved over to the bed and moved the sheet, there sat a thin razor, a  
tissue, and Sam's bleeding arm.

"Don't tell me I don't see this, because I know exactly what this is Sam, so  
tell me what you're doing?" Dean said.

Sam looked to the floor. "You don't want to know Dean." Sam said

"Sam why are you cutting?" He asked his voice serious, trying  
to hold in the emotions he was feeling.

Sam remained quiet not saying a word.

"Sam talk to me please." Dean said, his voice cracked, he didn't want his  
baby brother to do something like this, but he didn't want to break down in  
front of his brother, he had been through this before, he didn't want it to  
end the same way as last time.

"I could have gotten you and Dad killed the other day…" Sam said quietly,  
still not looking at his brother.

"Sam it was a set up, if I had ever met Meg before I would have done just as  
you did." Dean said. "You cannot blame yourself for that, and no one got  
killed but Meg, we're fine." (Remember they didn't see her watch them leave  
they think she is dead, the last time they saw her she was laying on the  
ground, looking dead.)

"It doesn't mean anything, because it's my fault that we almost got killed,  
Dean cut this brothers sentence off. "Sam…Dad is fine, he's not dead, and  
and dad…" Sam began.  
he  
knew it might have been a trap. You're not his weakness Sam, we both are,  
but we know that now, we know he left to keep us and himself safe." Dean  
said

"But the healer you hated me for taking you there…" Sam said after a minute of silence,  
still not able to look his brother in the eyes.

Great… Dean thought he's going to talk about all the things he's ever  
done wrong on this trip isn't he?

"You didn't know it was going to happen. Yes I was pissed because I didn't  
want to have someone die to save me; you would of felt the same if it had  
been you that someone unknowingly died for you. But dude I'm over it now, I  
cannot dwell on the fact that the guy is dead, I cannot bring him back, hell  
I'm glad to be alive so I can beat your ass for doing stupid shit like  
this." Dean said

"What about the asylum? I shot you, if that gun hadn't been loaded than I  
would have killed you."

"Sam there was a reason I didn't have the gun loaded…" Dean began

"Yeah because you knew I wouldn't have been able to fight off the spirit."

Dean sighed and ran his hand over his face. "There were three ways that it  
could have gone in the two minutes I had to think of possible outcomes. I  
could have taunted you with the gun and we had to fight with it, and I  
didn't want to have to worry about one of us hitting the trigger, no matter  
which way the gun was pointed it wouldn't have mattered, it would have been  
bad. The second was you could have shot me yes. But do you want to know what  
I was most scared off. I was scared you were going to shoot yourself. You  
would take the gun, point it at me, and you would be strong enough to fight  
off the spirit. You would point it at your head and you would shoot  
yourself in the head because you were loosing the battle, and you didn't  
want to hurt me. I was scared you were going to shoot yourself." Dean said.

Sam looked at his brother this time, in the eye.

"Sammy if you had died I would have followed you eventually. You saved my  
ass more times than I am comfortable with, hell if you hadn't shown up in  
that town with the scarecrow I would be dead right then and there." Dean  
said

"What about Jessica, those images that I had before it happened?" Sam asked

"You could have been scared that she was going to die, because the only  
other female you ever had in your life died. You could have been thinking  
that it was going to happen like mom, Dad and I didn't help you much by  
being obsessed with mom's death, you could have been scared you were going  
to lose her just like mom Sam, it's understandable to be scared to lose  
someone that you care about when you have already lost someone." Dean said

"Dean..." Sam said

"I know it did happen, but somewhere in your mind you might have been  
thinking that, that it was just you being scared you would loose Jessica  
like you did mom."

"I guess you could be right." Sam said

"Good because I don't want you to do this again." Dean said gesturing to  
Sam's arm.

"I promise." Sam said

"You cannot just say you promise. It's like a drug to an addict, or alcohol you're speaking  
to an alcoholic. You'll always remember what it feels like to solve your own  
emotional problems, by taking a blade to you skin, but you have to  
understand that you cannot just let it happen, you have to remember what it  
could do to you." Dean said

Sam looked closer at his brother. "You sound like from  
experience." Sam said

It was Dean who broke eye contact now. He moved the sleeve from his arms,  
scars run along them.

"Shit Dean." Sam said as he looked at the numerous scars that traced both  
his brothers arms, some recent some old. "How long?"

"Two years off and on." Dean said as he covered his arm again.

"Did Dad know?" Sam asked

"No. When I had started, it made it look like they were just scratches from  
the creatures we ran into. Some here, some there." Dean said as he got up.

"Why did you start?" Sam said

Dean sat on his bed, still not looking at his brother. "Three years ago, Dad  
and I were on a case. I met a girl. She was always quiet. She was being  
stalked by something, whatever we had been after, probably a ghost. We had  
left her in the motel room, while we … Dad and I… were talking about the  
case. He went to get food. I went back in the room and found her hiding in  
the bathroom, cutting her wrist. We got the ghost out of the picture, and I  
would talk to her every night so she wouldn't cut. Eventually I lost  
contact, since I didn't have a cell phone, and I didn't want to use dads. I  
lost contact with her for a week or so, when I finally called her, she had  
gone back to cutting. I went back to try to help her, Dad didn't know where  
I went only that I was fine. A week after being there, she committed  
suicide, hung herself and cut so deep that she continued to bleed as she  
swung there. There wasn't anything they could do to save her. And I felt  
guilty, hell I didn't want even try… the cutting…, but I did and I finally  
understood why she did it. Why she had so much trouble forgetting about it  
why it helped." Dean sighed at the end

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"It doesn't matter now, she's dead, and I cannot help her there." Dean said.  
"Did the bleeding stop yet?"

"It stopped a while ago." Sam said, after looking at his arm knowing that  
was what his brother was talking about.

"Good throw that shit out, and clean up the cuts, than go to bed." Dean said

Dean turned the light out by his bed and listened as Sam cleaned up his  
mess. Dean hoped that this would be the last time he had to see that site.  
But something told him it wasn't. He felt responsible for her death, and  
guilty that he didn't know it was that bad. He just hoped he wouldn't find  
anyone else he cared about doing it, especially Sam he wouldn't be able to  
handle it if it was Sam who had killed himself.

The food by the door lay untouched as both brothers tried to get some sleep.

END

I don't recommend anybody cutting because what Dean "says" about it is true, you will aways remember what it was like, and you will always have the idea that you can fix your own problems, but everytime you do it, it can get worse (i speak from personal experience with friends and myself, and no i am not just claiming that i did, since i am talking about it...eventually a former cutter, if they have been made to open up about why they did it in the first place will be more open about it especially if no one really knows what they look like, or they had to read a paper about it in front of their class).

please let me know what you think, and if you want the views of the brothers that night, while they are trying to sleep. the reason that i have the idea about the girl is that Dean was affected by Bloody Mary as much as Sam, so who did he feel responsible for killing. though i do have other ideas as to what it might be, thanks to other stories i have read...but this one was my own idea. let me know if you want to see how the brothers deal with this new information about each other that night.


	2. Sam's Thoughts

okay sorry it there are mistakes i tried, my beta isn't around at the moment to read it, so i cannot get her to read it if there are mistakes tell me and i will try to fix them. this is in Sam's mind as he was trying to sleep that night. the bold is his thoughts. no one really told me if they wanted to read the thoughts so if you want to read them you can, if you don't than don't.

Sam's Thoughts

As Sam lay in bed, he couldn't help but wonder exactly what his brother felt about him now. He had betrayed him; hurt him, when he wasn't even thinking about how his brother would react to it. He hadn't originally wanted to cut. He didn't know much about it; he was a law student not a psych student. Sure he had heard about it. A girl in his English 101 class did a research paper on it, and had read it to the class, when the teacher had asked her too. She talked about it but Sam thought she was just being silly, that everything she said about the urge to cut again never leaving you was crap, but apparently she was right.

**If Dean had done it so many times that his forearms were all scarred than what was the hope that I would be able to stop. Dean was mentally stronger than me. If that damn ghost had possessed Dean instead of me he would have been able to fight him off, and no one would have been shot at. **Sam thoughts to himself.

He sighed and turned on his bed facing his brothers still form. **I cannot believe it. **Sam thought** my brother was a cutter and had been for a couple years. Why would that girl that died man so much to him? Were they an item like Dean and Cassie, or did he just feel bad about her dying? Is that who he felt responsible for killing? Is that why his eyes were bleeding when they went up against Bloody Mary?**

Sam wasn't sure he would get the answers for those questions. But he wasn't sure he wanted the answers. He didn't want to see Dean being vulnerable. He was the big brother, the one that had protected him the one that had saved his life more than a couple times. Dean was good at keeping his secrets; he hadn't told Sam about Cassie before she called, and he hadn't told him about that girl or that he was a cutter. Sure Sam probably wouldn't have picked up the phone if Dean had called while he was still in Stanford, but in the 7 months they had been traveling together Dean hadn't said anything about it, or let on that he was a cutter.

Sure Dean slept shirtless most of the time, but Sam would just think the old scars that he saw were from some creature that Dean had gotten beat up from, and the newer ones were from a whatever creature they were up against. Dean had so many scars that it worried Sam, he wasn't sure which ones were from his own brothers doing or from some creature.

Sure Dean was always distant to people, but he was when they were little, Sam some how thought it was because of their mother dying, or maybe it was genetic since John Winchester is cold to people too. Sam was the outsider, the one that wasn't cold to people, he always figured he got it from his mother, she he didn't get it from his father.

For over an hour Sam lay there, watching his brother wondering if he would be able to keep that promise. He hoped he could. He felt like a disappointment, for not noticing that his brother was hurting, and the fact that Sam had wanted to hurt himself. Sam promised himself he would be stronger, he would be tougher, that he wouldn't cut again, that he would prove to his brother that someone can beat that feeling….he only hoped he could help Dean in the process. He some how knew if would be easier for him to stop cutting than for Dean. He knew that Dean was going to need support if he was ever going to stop, and Sam hoped he would be able to help his brother to fight that pain, he wanted to be his brothers hero, like Dean had always been to Sam.

A/N: there is one more that i will be posting in the next day, it took me a while to actually write out, and than type the story, but the last one is Dean's point of view, and what happened with the girl. The thing with cutters is that they can be anyone, not just the person that would dress in dark clothes which i have found in my experience is the stereotype of a cutter, it really can be anyone.


	3. Dean

Here's the last of it. hope you enjoy. again sorry if there are mistakes i will try to fix them if you tell me, but my beta is now unreachable due to the holiday, so i don't know when she will be able to read it. if something doesn't make sense than read the authors note on the bottom, it might explain some of it.

Dean's Demons

Dean was worried, he knew his brother was stubborn and that Sam might be able to resist the urge, but he was worried about him nonetheless. He was kind of wished he couldhave talked to Sam about it before. But the idea hadn't registered in his mind that Sam felt so guilty about any of what happened, he knew deep down that his baby brother would, but he thought that the times that Sam had saved him out weighed that guilt that he felt. Dean wasn't comfortable with thinking about all the times Sam had saved him in the last 7 months. Hell if Dean hadn't gotten Sam out of Stanford, than either he would be in jail or dead, either way it wasn'tsomething Dean wanted to think. He had saved his brother too in the last 7 months hadn't he? Sure the lady in white that would of killed Sam had it not been for Dean shooting at her through the car window. He took the heat from the Wendigo, so Sam could get the other campers out….though Dean had been captured, and with the lady it was his fault Sam was there.

Dean sighed. It was his fault that Sam was put in danger everyday. He felt responsible to Jessica's death too, he was the one that took Sam away from her even if it was for a few days, it was his fault that Sam wasn't there to try to save her, it was his fault that he had to carry his little brother out of a burning house again. That was another death he felt responsible for that he hadn't told Sam about their own mother. But he didn't want to think about it tonight, all he wanted to do was sleep, but again Dean was having trouble sleeping, Sam wasn't the only one in the family that had trouble sleeping at night.

Darcy was 19 when Dean had first met her he himself was 21. He hadn't known that it was her "Demon" that they were going after until the second time it attacked her in Westfield Mass. John and Dean had managed to scare it away, Sam hadn't wanted to be part of that hunt even then Sam was thinking about leaving three years before he did.When it first attacked her, she was trembling on the ground, pale as a sheet, and not looking so good. She had no identification, and they didn't want to leave her there alone so they took her back to the motel, they didn't want to chance of her going to the police, they wanted to take care of the creature first. Dean and his father had stepped out of the room to talk about what they were going to do next, about her and the ghost. Dean suggested getting food, John said he would and than left.

When Dean returned to the room she wasn't in the main area. He heard a noise in the bathroom, he grabbed a gun and went in, he found her huddled on the floor, her arm bleeding, she was mumbling something. He placed the gun on the ground, and grabbed some tissues, on the side of the sink. He asked her about thewhatshe was mumbling, she replied it was her brother. He than asked where he would be able to find her brother thinking they could bring her to him, she replied right behind him.

Dean turned around and saw the spirit from earlier was standing there, right behind him. He grabbed the gun but before he could get a shot off, he was thrown into the sink. It took a second to get his mind cleared, lucky for him he still had the gun in hand, he fired at the ghost and it disappeared. Dean quickly got up, and grabbed things from his bag. His father had taught him how to ward things off, how to keep things in or out. So he ward the inside of the rooms, and than went back to Darcy.

The story behind Darcy's brother was that they were in a car accident a couple years ago. She didn't say who was driving, or exactly what happened, but they ended up in a ditch on the side of the road. Her brother died before the paramedics could arrive, Darcy felt somewhat responsible, so it was possible she was the driver, and she swerved to miss something, or that she was the passenger ragging on her brother for his driving skills.

When John had returned Dean told him what happened, with in the next two days Dean and John managed to kill the ghost. Once the ghost was gone, John didn't move on right away, he stayed in the town, probably looking for the next hunt, stay was staying in the hotel room.

Dean and Darcy started to go out, he had convinced her to stop cutting, and they talked randomly for the next couple days, until John told them they had to move on. For the next month every night Dean would call Darcy to make sure she hadn't cut again, he had promised he would call her. He used payphones, at night or in the morning when John and Samwere asleep, or thought Dean was out getting food. But John, Sam, and Dean ran into some trouble. They had managed to kill the demon they were after, but Dean got hit hard. He was out for a couple days, and when he came too John refused to let him out of the bed, when he almost fell over from the dizziness that he felt, and the pain in his chest, broken ribs.

Dean had snuck out one night, and went to a payphone, he called Darcy, but when she picked up she wasn't how she used to be, she sounded different. She claimed everything was fine, but something told him it wasn't. He managed again to evade his father and Brother, and drove to a car rental place, he left his car, and took another, so that his father wouldn't be able to find him as easy if he was to look. When he got to Darcy's house, he found out she had cut again. For two years, he would make those trips, without his father or brotherknowing sometimes when his father took off on a hunt by himself and Sam was preoccupied with other things; other timeswhen he snuck out in the evening when his father was out cold after drinking.

After two years of it, he was thinking about doing what Samwas close to doing, not continuing in the family business, that's what he thought about on his ride to her house. But he never got to tell her, she had hung herself the night before, blood was still dripping from her wrists. She swung slightly in the strong breeze that seemed to shack the house that day. He was frantic when he saw her, but he did what he thought he could do… he took her down and tried to get her to breath again, he called for an ambulance and continued to try until they came. They took one look at her and said she wouldn't make it.

Dean knew that this was his past, that he should try to get over it, like he was trying to get Sam to do, but part of him couldn't except that. Part of him wanted her to still be there, she accepted what he did for a "living."

Dean didn't tell his father why he had made those mysterious trips, why he disappeared days at a time, and than showed up, or why he stopped going on those trips. Sam and John had gotten into a fight and Sam was now packing his things to go to college. If his father wanted to know than he would have o figure it out himself, if he hadn't already, but at the moment, John Winchester didn't seem to care.

But why did he tell Sam. Darcy had been his little secret, his escape from the world of hunting those creatures. In a way they were alike with their women. They both found someone, but in the end they dead. He had his flaws and he knew about them, he had to let Sam know he wasn't perfect, he knew that, but he had to show it, to prove that it was true. Dean didn't want to admit his flaws, he liked to have people think he wasn't affected with the things that they did. That he could take the pain, and hide it. But they always haunted his mind, especially in his sleep. That is why Dean had sleeping pills hidden in his bag.

Dean started to blame a lot of the things that happened on the job on himself, that is why he had started cutting, and why it stayed with him, people always got hurt around him. He had tried to stop cutting numerous times. When he was with Cassie, he had stopped, he didn't tell her about any of it about his past. He never told Cassie his secrets, sure he told her about the little things, but nothing else. He was afraid she would leave him, hell she left him when he told her about his day job. She had made him forget about Darcy and about his troubles with his family. But Cassie left him, he was worried no one would stay with him, he was scared he would scare them all off any girl. Sure girls would find him attractive and would sleep with him, but he never thought of settling down with someone again.

It got to the point that he almost did kill himself, though not purposely at least when it happened. He was driving his car, and had zoned out, he didn't even remember doing it, but he came to just in time to miss another car that he was headed for. It had been a straightaway, so it was all based on his driving, his car had recently been fixed so it wasn't pulling to the other side, and just before he turned the wheel he found he had it turned to go into the other lane. He missed her. Darcy had made him feel whole, Cassie had filled those missing pieces until she left him.

Dean was scared that Sam would do the same as Darcy had, he was nervous that he would walk in to find his brother died. He only hoped that he wouldn't. He also hoped that Sam wouldn't leave him, he didn't want to be alone anymore.

He could feel someone watching him, but he knew it was Sam. **Probably wonder if he would find me dead too.** Dean thought. **Or maybe wondering if he was another reasonI started to cut. It all started about the same time, Darcy dying, and Sam leaving.**

A part of Dean regretted telling Sam, but knowing might help Sam, knowing that it doesn't have to go as far as Darcy had let it.

Dean didn't sleep that night, he lay there pretending hoping that it was fooling Sam.

A/N: that's it, the end. hope you liked it. when i wrote this i couldn't remember how long ago Sam had left Dean and John, and than i was watching the first episode again just before i posted this (well the beginning of the episode), and found out when. (after Dean tells Sam about their father, and has him listen to the tape, Dean says he doesn't want to go alone, and that he hasn't asked, or talked to Sam for two years, which to me says that Sam left two years ago, so i had to change some of it, and i had to include Sam in it, but since it also sounds like Sam wanted to get out of the business a while before he did, and it wouldn't have been an over night decision, so i made it Sam thinking about going to college for 3 years before he went.) if you have comments, or see something wrong, or need something explained than send a message, and i will try to clear up any questions or concerns that you have. thanks for reading.


	4. Death of a Loved One

So I wrote this at the end of season one back two years ago now. I figured I'd post it since I've had it sitting in a binder for the last two years. There is a character death in here, and it's meant to be kind of vague in the beginning since I didn't want it to be to obvious as to who it was involving. If I've missed some of the mistakes sorry let me know and I will try to fix them.

Finally at Rest

He sat in his hotel room staring at the wall; he'd only recently gotten released from the hospital after their car accident. But when he woke up he was all alone, his brother and father were nowhere to be found. The doctors said they didn't know of anybody else that had made it after the accident.

He blamed himself that he survived and they didn't. He had asked the other hospitals in the area no one knew of any survivors. But where he sat made it likely he was the only one left.

The man looked down at his arms, they were bleeding. It had felt so good to do it again, to take the blade and be the cause of his own wounds. His brother had caught him doing it once before, he wasn't proud of that, seeing as how they had made a pact a couple months ago, that neither would cut again.

"I guess I broke that pact…sorry." The man said. "But I don't want to be alone anymore. If my family is dead I want to be with you guys, I've been alone for too long." The man voice cracked as he said this out loud.

He lay down on the bed, not caring if his bleeding arms got blood on the sheets, hell he knew this was where he wanted to die. "In the same place you almost did bro." The man said again to the empty room. "And it was my fault that you almost did back than."

The man started to get light headed, "Blood loss, what can you do about it…not cut a vein would of helped, especially not cutting a couple veins." He said with a slight laugh in his voice. "Great no I sound psychotic laughing at the fact that I am about to kill myself or actually die, man that is messed up." The man continued to laugh at his own troubles.

"I'm sorry dad, but you never really wanted me around much. I wasn't the son you were proud of. And sorry bro, for not being able to protect you from the hurt you felt."

The man's eyes started to droop, tiredness setting in. "Damn maybe I shouldn't have done it this way." The man said as his eyes continued to close. "Too late now."

The man lay in silence as the blood continued to pump from his arm, going slower by the second.

The hotel room door bust open two men stood in the doorway.

"Shit" said the younger one said as he rushed over to his brother's limp body. "Dad, we got to get him to the hospital."

"I know." John said as he took a hesitant step towards his two sons.

"Get something to wrap his cuts." John said, trying to take control of the situation.

The younger man nodded and headed for the bathroom.

John didn't dare touch his unconscious son, afraid that he would already be dead. Emotions threatened to consume him, but he had to be strong, at least until he was alone, he had to be strong for his other son.

John brought his fingers to his son's neck searching for a pulse. It was very slow, **'To slow.'** John thought to himself.

The younger man returned with towels. He handed some to his father without looking at him. He started to wrap the still bleeding cuts, while his father wrapped a towel around his son's upper arm as a way to at least slow the blood flow.

The two men heard a gasp as the bleeding man's eyes shot open. Looking first at his father than at his brother.

"I'm sorry Sammy…" The man said while he reached his non-hurt hand up to his brother's face. "I thought…you guys were died. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Dean." Sam whispered

But Dean's eyes were shut again, "I miss her Sammy. But I get to join her now…wherever she is…since we've died the same way." Dean's voice was getting quieter by the second.

A part of Sam knew he wouldn't be able to save his brother, his brother had wanted to die. "I bet you Darcy is waiting for you Dean." Sam said

"I think so too." Dean said barely a whisper

"Why don't you got to sleep Dean?" Sam said

"I am really tired." Dean said

"Than just relax, get some sleep, and when you wake up I bet you you'll see Darcy, and she'll be happy to see you." Sam said as he ran his hands through his brother's hair.

"I'd like that. Thanks Sammy…for everything." Dean said just before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Who's Darcy?" John asked

"No need to worry about it Dad." Sam said, "You don't need to worry about him again, he's going to be happy wherever he goes."

Sam and John called the police once they had changed into non-policemen clothes. Dean was registered as Dean Blake, since Dean Winchester was already dead. The coroner ruled it suicide, which they couldn't deny. Sam and John brought Dean's body to Massachusetts, Sam's suggestion. Dean was buried in a grave next to Darcy's one Dean had purchased when he had bought the one for Darcy herself. A plain tombstone reads:

Dean Winchester

A Brother, A Son, A Protector

May You Finally Find Piece

1978-2006

So this is hopefully the last chapter, but I said that last time. I'm sorry I killed of Dean but like I said this story has been in my brain and in my story binders for awhile now, and I actually had time to type it up today (since my cable was out and I had no internet to distract me.) Hope you enjoyed it, and again sorry about the killing but that is sadly what I do in most of the stories i write. Enjoy your summer.


End file.
